


Do It For The Vine

by the perfume prince (defectiveHeroine)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, College AU, Do it for the vine, M/M, also wally puked a lot because he's that one dude who pukes his guts out when he has a hangover, and roy and artemis are lil shit and they really need new friends, and they get drunk, it sucks to be him sometimes, no superhero stuff, they do it for the vine, they go to college and stuff, wally is kinda famous on vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectiveHeroine/pseuds/the%20perfume%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do it for the vine!"</p><p>It had seemed to simple in their drunken stupor, make out for a few seconds simply because they could and because Wally never backed down from anything if it was "for the vine".</p><p>Well, in the end it wasn't really that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For The Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically Wally is a little bit famous on vine, and they all go to this party at their college and stuff happens.
> 
> I got the idea for this one when I talked cosplay plans with my best bud and it was like "Yo you know what we should do when we finish our cosplays and stuff?? We should make a vine account and do stupid things like Wally staring at a frozen pole and Dick being like 'DO IT FOR THE VINE WALLY' (and in the distance you can hear Kaldur screaming 'NO WALLY DO NOT DO IT FOR THE VINE') and then Wally licks the pole and his tongue gets stuck" and then suddenly the idea for this oneshot was born.

The lights were blazing, the music and the alcohol flowing. He could feel the vibrations from the insanely loud music deep in his chest. His whole body was buzzing. He felt like he was on fire, and not only because of the deep burn in his throat caused by the shots he had just downed.

  
   “Heeeeeeey, buddy,” A freckled arm was thrown around his shoulder and a bony hip slightly bumped into his, “You wanna dance? Come on, bro, no homo, just dance with me man, I love this song, man, and I love you, man!”

  
   Dick laughed at his friend’s drunken behaviour, turning to face Wally with heavy lids. Had he been sober his mind would have screamed at him that their faces were too close, that the space between their lips and the touching of their noses was the ones of people that would smash their lips into a kiss. But he had lost count of how many shots he had taken, and how many drinks he had downed, and he sure as hell wasn’t sober. So he thought nothing about the proximity of him and his best friend, and he blamed the tingling in his body on the alcohol. No homo.

  
   He opened his mouth to answer his friend, but got no words out before Wally darted forward and pecked his lips before pulling back just as fast, spilling out a drunken laughter.

  
  “Yeah, I’m sure there’s a very heterosexual explanation for that,” Dick laughed along with his best friend, playfully punching his shoulder.

  
   “Hey, girls do it all the time! I just wanted to show my best bro how much I love him and his dumb butt,” Wally almost giggled as he tried to slap Dick’s but, but ended up hitting his hip instead. Dick raised an eyebrow with a smirk. If he weren’t just as drunk as Wally, only more coordinated, he would’ve told him to slow down on the drinks.

  
   “I love you too, pal,” He said instead and bumped Wally’s hip with his own.

 

   “Jesus christ, guys,” Artemis drawled out as she emerged from the masses of people, “You’re almost too gay to function.”

 

   “That a Mean Girl’s reference?” Wally smirked, red eyebrows high on his forehead.

  
    “Definitely too gay to function,” Artemis snorted. Dick couldn’t help but laugh.   
   

“Hey, one of you loser’s dropped ya phone?” Roy cackled. Man, people really did just came out of nowhere at parties. Or maybe they just weren’t paying attention to their surroundings. Wally quickly checked his pockets.

 

“Yeah, man, it’s mine!” He said loudly, trying to be heard over the music. But Roy didn’t hand the phone back, instead he was vigorously tapping away at it before holding it in front of his face.

“Why don’t you guys just kiss it out already?” He smirked; thumb hovering over the lower part of the screen.

 

“Yeah, guys!” Artemis hollered, “Do it for the vine!”

 

And Wally shrugged and turned to his best friend. Because honestly? He wouldn’t have thousands of followers on Vine unless he would do almost anything ‘for the vine’.

 

“Come here, bruh,” He mumbled as the short distance between their lips was closed. He blamed the raging fireworks and crazy butterflies within him on the alcohol. Dick put a hand on his shoulder, and Wally wrapped his arm tighter around his waist. He put a freckled hand on the raven’s cheek, holding him in place as their lips worked together. As they parted Roy and Artemis was smirking.

 

“You know a vine’s only six seconds right? You guys made out for like… at least twenty!”

 

 

*

 

 

“Wally… Wally shut the fucking blinds or I swear to god I will take Bruce’s money and hire someone to maim and kill you.”

 

“Wally I’m fucking serious shut the fucking blinds or I will maim and kill you myself.”

 

“Wally, I swear to fucking god, this fucking hangover is maiming and killing _me_ right now so why don’t you just close the fucking- What the fuck are you doing?”

 

As he threw the covers off his face and sat up to give Wally the best murderous stare he could muster up, while being vigorously executed by his worst hangover _ever_ , he laid eyes on his best friend staring disbelievingly at his phone. He could faintly hear what sounded like Roy yelling from the phone’s speakers.

 

“Dude, I think we made out last night,” Wally looked up from his phone and stared him straight in the eyes, showing his phone towards the raven. Dick raised an eyebrow as he took the phone and watched the six seconds long video. Yeah. That was definitely he and his best friend making out. Below the video there was a short text spelling ‘ _they made out for like 20 seconds, lol :) //Roy The Wingman’_

 

The memories were coming back to him, and he could faintly remember Artemis having something to do with it too. Of course it was their doing. He really needed to get new friends.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just close the fucking blinds, asshole,” He sighed and threw himself back on the bed, red face buried deep in the pillow. This time he couldn’t blame the tingling on the alcohol.

 

 

*

 

 

The next time he woke wasn’t because of the light streaming through the windows, but because of the disgusting sounds his best friend made as he puked his guts up in the bathroom of their dorm. Dick rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He had a text from M’gann.

 

‘ _You and Wally? :D <3’_ It read. He snorted as he typed out his answer.

 

 _‘We did it for the vine ;)’_ He pressed send just as Wally emerged from the bathroom. His face was paler than usual, which made his freckles stand out like stars on the night sky, and his hair was just one big ginger mess.

 

“You look like shit,” He would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the splitting headache.

 

“Feel like shit too,” Wally mumbled in response as he slumped down on the bed next to Dick’s feet.

 

“Fuck, I have class in like…” Wally glanced at the clock on the wall, “Five minutes ago, and I feel like complete rubbish,” He buried his face in his hands. Dick couldn’t help but snicker.

 

“Well get your ass off my bed and head over to class then, idiot,” He gave Wally’s thigh a light kick with his foot, “I, for one, have no classes today and I’m going back to sleep.”

 

Wally groaned.

 

 

*

 

 

Wally would never admit it, but he kept thinking of the kiss. Everything in his head was just one giant ball of confusion. The scene from last night kept replaying itself over and over again in his head until he had to excuse himself from class and jerk off in one the public college bathrooms. Wally West believed he had finally reached his ultimate low, and for him that was really saying something. He had never felt so confused in his whole life. Nothing seemed to make sense except for the fact that apparently he enjoyed the thought of kissing his best friend. Which honestly just made him even more confused.

 

He splashed his face with cold water, leaning against the sink while he tried to make sense of his thoughts. It was like everything was speeding up, mind spinning too fast for him to keep up. He felt sick, dizzy, like all blood has suddenly leapt down to his feet.

 

Before he knew it he was emptying his guts into the toilet again. Fucking hangovers, man. He huffed, dragging his hands through his hair. He tried to blame everything he felt on the hangover, or maybe he was still a bit drunk, but his stomach churned at the thought and then he was vomiting again. It was ridiculous, even his body knew that he couldn’t blame it on the hangover.

 

Ha sat down against the bathroom floor, pulling out his cell phone and quickly opening the video from last night. He watched it loop for what felt like ages before it was interrupted by a text message from Bart.

 

_‘lol I didn’t know u were gay cuzzo :D’_

He dropped his phone. He actually dropped his fucking phone.

 

He had never even thought of that. Gay? Was he? He did just get a boner in class thinking about kissing Dick fucking Grayson. But that didn’t mean gay, did it? Fuck, his thoughts were racing impossibly fast again. He tried to grip at the fragments spinning like crazy through his head, but came out empty handed. Again.

 

None of this made sense. He had always like girls. He loved girls, for god’s sake! He had spent his whole life flirting with and lusting after girls! He loved everything about them, loved everything that guys was not. So what the hell was this?

 

When he finally managed to push himself of the floor and return to class it was almost over. Artemis leaned forward from her seat behind him and sneered, “You reek of vomit,” before leaving. Wally sighed. Of course he did.

 

He pulled his stuff together, walking the distance back to the dorms like a zombie. He’d given up on trying to understand. It only made him feel like he was going to be sick again.

 

He pushed the door open. And he almost dropped his books.

 

Dick had just emerged from the bathroom, towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, with droplets of water sliding down his body. Wally caught himself wishing that it would be his hands on the raven’s body instead of the water.

 

He threw his books, arms flying into the air, back turning against his best friend as he almost screamed.

 

“No, I can’t do this. I can’t fucking do this, can’t do this, leaving right now, FUCK,” he pressed his forehead against the doorframe and tried to control his breathing. He could not fucking do this. It was too much at the same time.

 

“Wally, what are you-“ Dick began but Wally didn’t let him finish before he swirled around to face Dick again.

 

“No, you just up!” He blurted, finger pointing accusingly at his best friend, “YOU! You gave me a fucking boner in class! IN CLASS! And then I puked! This is the worst day of my _fucking life!”_

 

The silence that followed felt deafening, and it made Wally feel sick again. Every inch of him was screaming at him for saying that out loud. But Dick didn’t look angry. He looked… Amused?

 

“I gave you a boner, and then you puked,” The raven stated, “Are you trying to hurt my self esteem? Am I really that ugly that you had to puke?” Dick looked almost like he was about to laugh.

 

“No, the puking was because of the hangover _I swear_ , I mean you’re fucking _gorgeous_! Oh my fucking _god_ , Dick, look at what you’re fucking _doing to me!_ ” Wally desperately threw his arms out, looking like a deer caught in headlights, “I’m a mess! All because of that stupid fucking vine!”

 

And now Dick really did laugh, one hand on his face and the other on his hip. And god, did he look gorgeous. Wally honestly have no idea how he never had seen that before. How he never had paid attention to the way his abs seemed to vibrate as he laughed, to the narrow curve of his hipbones, to the dark trail travelling down his stomach… Ok, so maybe he was a little bit gay for his best friend.

 

And suddenly things seemed to happen just as fast as his thoughts were spinning, because Dick had stopped laughing and was right in front of him. Their noses bumped and he could practically taste the raven’s breath. He felt his heart hammer like it was trying to break every single rib in his chest; breathing was suddenly the most complicated thing on earth.

 

And then Dick’s hand slid into his hair and he could feel the faint stubble of his best friend as he kissed him. And everything just seemed to fall into place.

 

It didn’t last long before Dick pulled away, looking smug like the asshole he was, and his hand slid from Wally’s hair to his neck.

 

“You taste like puke,” Dick said with a mix of affection and amusement. Wally shrugged, unable to look away from those _stupid_ blue eyes.

 

“Feel like puke too,” His words were hardly more than a whisper.

 

“Then go take a shower, and then I’ll take you out for lunch,” Dick smiled.

 

Wally seemed torn, he felt like if he let Dick out of his sight it would all turn into this giant mess again.

 

“Come on, Wally, do it for the vine,” Dick laughed teasingly against his neck and Wally felt himself letting out a breathy laugh.

 

“No way, I am _never ever_ doing anything ‘for the vine’ again!” He laughed into his Dick’s hair; placing his hands on his hips- _and god did it feel fucking amazing to hold those hips._

 

“Then do it for the guy who wants to completely ravish you, but would prefer to do it when you don’t reek of your insides.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I could've made this way longer and way angstier, but I suck at multi-chapter fics and stuff because I always loose interest oops. Also I really needed to pee so I wanted to finish it relatively fast.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! A comment and stuff would make this lady very happy...........


End file.
